Konoha's Santoryu User
by KingCheshireZorua
Summary: A certain green haired swordsman, now having accomplished his mission, comes to Konohagakure and saves an eight year old Naruto. Read as the Kyuubi vessel learns the mans art and becomes a strong shinobi. Many pairings. Violence. Review!
1. The Master and the Pupil

**_Konoha's Santoryu User_**

**The Master and the Pupil**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei, and One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Why does everyone hurt me?" an eight year old boy asked himself. "I didn't do anything wrong…" The boy was blonde haired with cerulean eyes, a black shirt with an orange leaf insignia, orange shorts, whisker marks on his cheeks and white skin. He was currently hiding in his house. Suddenly, all the previous mob shouts stopped. "N-Nani?"

The boy went to check it out. At the front of the boys apartment was a green haired man with a white shirt, light skin, three gold earrings on one ear, a green sash worn in the fashion of a belt, black pants and a black bandana tied on his right arm. At his side were three sword sheaths, the blades themselves being held awkwardly: one was in each hand and the third was in his mouth. Sheathing the swords, the man shouted at the crowd. "Oi! You lot should be ashamed with yourselves! The ones who aren't should be damned!" The man turned to the boy. "You all right, kid?" The boy looked around to see all the people in the previous mob, sans one man, were all lying on the ground unconscious.

"M-Mister, did you beat all these people?" the boy asked terrified. If this turned about to be the case, this man was truly terrifying, having beaten that many people by himself, armed or not.

As if in response, the one man from earlier, the one who started the mob and almost died along with it, got up from the ground. "Don't you think you are out yet, demon brat!"

"Oi, you are still up, eh?" The man readied one of his swords, an unusually black colored blade with a red pattern down the middle. The hilt was black with an orange cloth wrapped around it. He then pointed this blade at the man, causing the mob-starter to start whimpering. "Now, then..."

The boy saw what the man was doing. "No, stop, don't kill him! He didn't do anything wrong!" He grabbed the green haired man by the green sash around his waist, pulling at it like it was going to do anything at all except tug at the fabric.

The man stopped and listened. "He attacked you, a kid, which is something worthy of death in my opinion." He sheathed the incredible looking blade. "However, you are right. Oi, I shouldn't let my temper control me." He turned to face the other man. "I will let you live this time, you pathetic jerk." The mob-starter ran off, screaming in fear as he did.

"Thank you, mister. You saved me." The boy looked up and smiled at the man, emphasizing his gratitude. "I don't know what they would have done if you didn't show up." The bow then stepped away, bowing as he did. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it. I don't like the type of person who gain up on other people unless it is for friendly reasons." The green haired man then gave a look at the boy. The boy's blue eyes, had something in them. Something that he'd seen before in himself when he was that young. "What's your name, kid?"

"N-Naruto. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto smiled at the man again, jumping up and down as he told the man his name. He stared intently at the man with his cerulean orbs. "What's your name?"

"Roronoa Zoro, the world's greatest swordsman!" The green haired swordsman, Zoro, couldn't help but puff out his chest with pride. It wasn't just ANY title after all. Besides, there was a child present, and as much as Zoro didn't try to be a ham normally, there was something about this boy that just made him start to put on the ham.

Naruto stopped. He stared at the swordsman in absolute shock. "Ro-Roronoa? You can't mean the Roronoa from the other side of the world?" His eyes widened in awe as the answer came abruptly.

"The same."

"Wow! I'm talking to the real live Zoro! The Santoryu master himself!" Naruto looked up to face the man. He then pointed at Zoro. "Next to the Kages, you are my hero!"

"Oi, how so, kid?" Zoro tilted his head in slight perpexity. "This is a world of ninja, and I'm a swordsman.

"A swordsman who stuck with his dream to become the world's greatest until the very end!" Naruto started jumping around again in excitement, before stopping at Zoro's left and pointing at him again. "I look up to people like that!"

Zoro smiled softly. 'I knew it. Just like me. Wants to be strong and be respected. If that's the case, then well... Why not?' He then crouched down to Naruto's level. "Well, since you know me so well, I guess it is time to stick around and watch you become acquainted with my style." Zoro removed the sheaths from his side. "I have already accomplished my dream. I would like you to train with these under my supervision. Follow whatever dreams you may have combined with mine under my tutelage."

"Wait, so…so you want me to be your apprentice?" Naruto asked, surprised by the sudden proposal.

Zoro nodded in response. "Kid, you have some type of fire similar to mine. I like that."

"I…I..." Naruto's eyes watered up, happy over this sudden turn of events. "I accept! I will be your apprentice!"

"Oi, if that's the case, how about we start tomorrow? I'm tired after all of that."

"Yosh, sensei!" Naruto ran inside and got a bed out for his new guest. The rest of his life was going to be better.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

There you are! A brand new story! Make sure to review lots and lots!

EDIT: Fanfiction really hates this story, and decided to screw up the formatting.

EDIT 2: Added a few detail, as I mentioned in the newest chapter.


	2. The Squads

_**Konoha's Santoryu User**_

**The Squads**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Technique/Sword Technique/Sword Name_"

Disclaimer: I don't own JACK!

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"All right, settle down, now," said a man with tan skin, a scar across the bridge of his nose, brown hair, brown eyes and a Chunin outfit. "Today we shall be choosing squads. I shall call the name of the squad and its members."

"Finally," said Naruto under his breath. His outfit changed over the years. He now wore a dark red shirt with the kanji for 'blade' on the front, and orange sash and black pants. His spikey blonde hair was combed back behind his head. At his side were the sheaths of _Wado Ichimonji, _a blade with a white hilt with a green cloth and a white sheath that had a rounded end, _Sandai Kitetsu_, a blade with a black hilt with a red cloth and a red sheath that had an almost unnoticeable flame pattern along it, the 'problem child' meito, and _Shuusui_, the black blade with the red pattern, which had a black hilt with an orange cloth and a black sheath, the 'tempermental child' and weightiest meito. His forehead protector was tied around his arm. Next to him was a pink haired girl with white skin, green eyes, a red, flapped dress and blue shorts underneath the dress. Her forehead protector was used as a ribbon of some sort to pull back her hair. On his left was a raven haired boy with white skin, a blue shirt with a red and white fan crest on the back, white shorts and long white wristbands that up to his elbows. His forehead protector was tied around his forehead. Naruto turned to the boy on his left. "Sasuke-niisan, what do you think of the squads that will most likely happen?"

Sasuke turned to face his 'brother'. "Well, Naruto-san, I don't know what to tell you."

The girl, who was completely ignored, was confused, as always, because of Sasuke and Naruto's friendship. Sasuke was the coolest kid in the academy. Naruto was, well, the kid all of their parents hate. Why did Naruto think he had permission to call her Sasuke-kun 'niisan'. It just didn't make sense.

"Squad 7 is consistent of Haruno Sakura, Roronoa Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." Oh yeah, and Naruto changed his last name, too, seeing how Zoro was his new 'dad'. Sakura, the girl next to Naruto, jumped up for joy at Sasuke's name. Naruto just gave him the thumbs up. Sasuke returned the gesture. "Squad 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Squad 9 is undecided. Squad 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." Naruto heard a groan of misery behind him. He turned to see none other than Ino, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl with white skin and a purple top with a matching flapped skirt. Like Sasuke, she wore long, white wristbands that went to her elbows. She wore bandage-like wrappings around her legs and under her clothes to retain some self-respect. Her forehead protector was instead tied around her waist. She looked up to see who was staring at her and Naruto quickly turned his head. In his mind, he was having some hidden pity for Ino.

'Poor girl,' thought Naruto to himself. 'I could see why she was complaining. She is teamed up with Chouji and Shikamaru. Neither of them will be much help. If she gets attacked by some big guy, they won't be able to do much. That, and she has a thing for Sasuke, too.' He clenched his fist. 'Kind of a waste if you ask me. Sasuke already has something for Sakura developing, yet she still wastes her time. She needs someone who will pay attention to her. Like...' Suddenly, picture of him and Ino popped up: Ino in a wedding gown, Naruto in a tux. 'Would she...Well, its worth a shot.'

"Any objections? No? Then you are all dismissed to lunch."

**HHHHHHHHHH**

"Well, this was lucky, eh, Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, though, I don't know about Sakura," said Sasuke. "She's one of my fangirls and might see you as an obstacle."

"Who cares? Its not like she can fight me. I was trained in the art of the sword."

"Who taught you, anyway?" Sakura, who was behind the duo, asked Naruto. "I thought all of the teachers hated you?"

"They did, but I wasn't taught by one of them. I was taught by...a master." Squad 7 was having lunch outside the Academy building. Just above them was a spying Squad 10.

"Dang it!" Ino shouted. "How is it that Sakura-baka gets Sasuke-kun? It isn't fair!"

Behind were two boys: One was a dark brown haired boy with whitish tan skin, a tan jacket with a fishnet shirt underneath and brown pants. His forehead protector was pinned to his left jacket sleeve. The other had orange hair, white skin with red spiral tattoes on his cheeks, a green jacket with a light tan shirt underneath with the kanji for 'food' at the front and blue shorts. On his arms was gauze tape, and his forehead protector had been turned into some type of headgear. "How troublesome..." mumbled the brown haired boy, Nara Shikamaru. "It was just a twist of fate, let it go." The orange haired boy, Akimichi Choji, was just munching down on a box of riceballs.

"Alright, fine," said Ino. She then retreated to her thoghts. 'And on top of Sakura having Sasuke to herself now, Naruto would just be an obstacle. A rather attractive obstacle, if I might add. I mean, he has changed a lot! He used to pull pranks all of the time. Now, he is a lot more responsible. And he looks better, too. He could never match up to Sasuke, though.' She turned to her teammates. "If we hurry now, we might be able to catch our sensei and leave with him or her before the others."

The two boys nodded and they ran off.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

However, Shikamaru's sense of direction was not at its best. "How troublesome, now we're lost."

"And I'm hungry," groaned Chouji.

"Chouji-baka, you are always hungry!" shouted Ino.

"Oi, Ino-chan, is that you?" said a voice above the trio. They looked up to see Naruto sitting on a ledge. "You guys are late. Your sensei has already been assigned. His name is Sarutobi Asuma."

"Nani? We already missed our sensei!" shouted Ino. "Hey, wait...what are doing here?"

"Well, my squads sensei is Hatake Kakashi. And if I know the guy right, it will be a while before he arrives," replied Naruto. "Oi, basically, I can afford to be late. It will just be a lesson for him."

"Hai, I see," replied Ino. "Um...This is kind of akward isn't it?"

"Uh...Hai, I guess I should of alerted you normally, huh, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun?" All three nodded. "Oh, well, sorry." He began to get distracted with something when he tensed. "Oh, before I forget, Ino-chan..." Suddenly, he got hesitative and Ino became confused. "Would you...like to go to Ichiraku sometime, maybe...tonight?" He anticipated her answer.

Ino was shocked. 'Is he asking me out?' Ino thought about her options for a short while. 'Well, I guess it could be worth a shot.' She turned to Naruto. "Okay, what time?" Her answer made Chouji and Shikamaru go open mouthed.

"Oh, uh, how's after meeting both of our sensei sound?" Naruto was feeling good so far. He actually asked Ino out and she said 'yes'.

"Hai, that sounds perfect."

"OK, I'll pick you up after this meeting with Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto.

"You're leaving?" replied Shikamaru.

"Oi, I've been sitting up here for a while now, so sensei is going to be really ticked off when I get there. Any later and he might massacre me," answered Naruto. "He likes to make people wait, not to wait for people."

"Hai, I guess you should get going, then," said Ino.

"OK, I will," said Naruto. "See you later." And with that, he shoomed off.

"See you, Naruto-kun!" shouted Ino.

"What was that all about, Ino-chan?" asked Chouji.

Ino turned to the other two. "Well, I can give chances, can't I? Or is it against the law now?"

**HHHHHHHHHH**

"Konnichiwa, Roronoa," angrily replied Kakashi, a man with silver hair spiked up, white skin, black gloves with metal plates on them and the Jonin outfit and his forehead protector covering his left eye. "You're severly late."

"Oi," started Naruto. "I knew that if I arrived early or on time, you would keep me waiting for two hours, right guys?"

Sasuke nodded. "He was two hours late exactly. Way to stick it to him."

"Well, with all this out of the way, can we begin the introductions?" asked Sakura.

"Hai," replied Kakashi in a groan. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My goals...I don't feel like telling you. I have many hobbies. I don't have any likes or dislikes at the moment. All right, your turn."

"Well, that was useless. We only got his name," said Sakura.

"Pinky," said Kakashi, referring to Sakura. "You go first, since you like to talk."

"I am Haruno Sakura. My goals are..." A giggle and looking towards Sasuke. "My hobbies..." Another look and giggle towards Sasuke, which scared Naruto. "My likes are..." Another look toward Sasuke followed by a loud squeal.

Kakashi sighed. "And your dislikes are?"

"Naruto and Ino-pig." This resulted in Naruto bonking Sakura on the head the blunt side of _Shuusui_, which wouldn't normally hurt if it weren't for the fact _Shuusui_ was the world's heaviest sword and the Naruto was trained to be strong enough to lift it.

"Oi, don't call Ino-chan that. Ever," commanded Naruto in a defensive tone. "OK?"

"O-OK," replied Sakura terrified.

"All right, teme, your next," said Kakashi.

"I'm Roronoa Naruto. My goal is to become the world's greatest swordsman like my other sensei, who is also my 'father', and to become Hokage so that people will respect me and not treat me like a demon. My hobbies are training and comparing different types of ramen. I like Ichiraku's ramen and...someone...and my dislikes are people who cause physical pain to anyone I care about and traitors, as well as the three minutes it takes to boil the water for ramen."

'This kid has ramen on the brain, but he balances it out with the training and his dual dream. I can also relate to the dislike, minus the ramen.' Kakashi turned left. "Friend to teme, your turn."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I actually have three goals. One is to restore my clan, two is to destroy a certain someone and three," he turns to Naruto. "Is to serve advisor under the Hokage." Naruto smiled at this one. "My likes are few: my friends and training, which is also my hobby. I dislike fangirls and traitors amongst other things, as well as people who harm my percious people."

'Well, the tidbits state that he actually is friends with Naruto.' Kakashi stood up. "Alright, our next meeting will be tomorrow morning around the training area."

"Finally," said Naruto as he got up. "Are we done, yet? I have a date to get to."

'Most likely with Miss Yamanaka,' thought Kakashi to himself. "Hai, we are done for today."

**HHHHHHHHHH**

"'Where is she?' That is what he is saying to himself, I know it," Ino asked herself. She was walking here way back to the school to meet up for her date. "I'm so late! I can't believe how long sensei took!" She curved left and ran into an alley. "Hey, a short cut!"

Unfortunately for Ino, she was being followed.

"Let's see, curve left, curve right," she told herself. Behind her she heard a trashcan get knocked over. "Who's there? Anyone?"

She heard a laugh from behind her. "Hello, there, girly. I hope you weren't planning on going anywhere."

"Nani?" She turned a around and saw a really big man, probably in his 30's. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, what does is that you're coming with me."

Ino gasped as his big arms thrust her down onto the ground. "Let go of me!"

"Heh heh, sorry, but, no."

**HHHHHHHHHH**

"So, how did it go, Kakashi?" asked an old, tan skinned man with a white beard and the Hokage robes.

"Everything went well," started Kakashi. "Haruno is a fangirl, but I think Naruto stopped her from insulting him."

"Eh, how so?"

"He has these weird looking swords with him, and he bonked her on the head with one of them when she mentioned him and Yamanaka as a dislike."

"I see," said the Sandaime. "And Sasuke?"

"He is...neutral, but I think Naruto is starting to get him comfortable with teamwork."

"Hai," said the Hokage.

Suddenly, a man who looked like a certain Yamanaka girl only with a darker shade of skin and the Jonin outfit stormed in. "Has anyone seen Ino-chan? My daughter is missing!"

"Oh, yes, Naruto mentioned a date with her," said Kakashi.

"A date?! She's too young! She's my Ino-chan! Where is he? I'll make him cry!"

"Oi, relax, already," said a voice behind him. The voice belonged to who else but Roronoa Zoro.

'Again with the 'Oi'. At least I know where it came from.' Kakashi looked at the man straight in the eyes. "And why should he, Mister?"

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro," replied Zoro.

'Roronoa? So this is Naruto's sensei and adoptive father,' thought Kakashi to himself. 'But the Zoro part...He seems familiar.'

"And the reason I'm so confident is that he is probably the best _Santoryu_ pupil I've ever had," said Zoro. "You should see him without the swords. With them he's a deadly force."

'Santoryu?!' thought Kakashi loudly to himself. "You're Roronoa Zoro, the world's current greatest swordsman!"

All adults in the room turned towards the man. He smiled and laughed. "You caught me, I'm the world's best swordsman, and I've taught Naruto everything he knows, and then allowed him to make his own versions of my moves."

**HHHHHHHHHH**

"Well, sorry but yes," said a voice behind the big man. The voice was Naruto. "And what do you think you're doing to Ino-chan?"

"Heh, I'm taking her home with me, and there ain't nothing you can do about it," said the man.

"Watch your tongue. I'm liable to cut it off." What Naruto said just now startled the man.

Suddenly, the guy snapped his fingers. Five other big guys popped up. "Sorry, but, I won't let you. This girl is property of Ganzo now."

"Oh, really?" Naruto took out the three swords and put them in the same way as Zoro-sensei: _Wado Ichimonji_ in his mouth,_ Sandai Kitetsu_ in his left hand, _Shuusui_ in his right. "_Santoryu_!"

"Oh, a ninja swordsman. No chakra usage, eh? That makes it easier for us! Attack, boys!" The five men charged.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of him. "_Oni Giri_!" He ran past them and slashed them so quickly that no one saw him move. "And I'm just getting warmed up." He began to twist his body in a fashion similar to _Gatsuuga_. "_Tori_..." Chakra began to channel along the blades._ "Renge_!" The chakra let loose and spiraled towards the enemy until it looked like a twister of birds. The 'chakra birds' slashed all of the five guys. All of them fell unconcious from the blood loss on account of _Oni Giri_ and _Tori Renge_.

"I've got to get out of here!" The leader began to run off with Ino, until he noticed something: There were four more Narutos in his way. "What the? _Bunshin no Jutsu_?"

"Wrong," started Naruto. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_." He then got into the stance for _Oni Giri_. "_Kage Bunshin Santoryu: Oni Giri Rendan_!" The first four Naruto clones charged at the man with_ Oni Giri_, slashing him up. The fifth one ended it. The leader fell unconcious. "I've gotcha, Ino-chan!" Naruto caught Ino bridal style.

"Naruto-kun, you saved me," said Ino.

"Oi, I can't just let guys like that do what they want with my Ino-hime, can I?" said Naruto, making Ino pull off a blush that would have put Hinata to shame. "Now, come on. Let's get you home. Your dad is probably worried."

"H-Hai," agreed Ino. She then retreated to her thoughts. 'I was dead wrong, Naruto. You can match up to Sasuke. In fact, you pretty much already surpassed him.' Along the walk home, a watchful eye of a certain Hokage was looking at the scene.

"Roronoa Zoro, you've done it again," said Sarutobi to himself.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Wow, this was a popular story. Thirteen people put this on their favorites list. That is ten more than the reviews!

EDIT: Fanfiction screwed the formatting, I fixed it.

Oni Giri- Demon Cut

Tori Renge- Bird Lotus

Bunshin no Jutsu- Clone Jutsu

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Jutsu

Kage Bunshin Santoryu: Oni Giri Rendan- Shadow Clone Three Sword Style: Demon Cut Barrage

Santoryu- Three Sword Style


	3. The Fruit

**_Konoha's Santoryu User_**

**The Fruit**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Technique/Sword Technique/Sword Name_"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.

To answer your question, Kasek, I simply deduced from the fact that the Godaime Hokage's necklace not killing him off yet meant that the Kyuubi's influence makes Naruto immune to curses and wide open for good fortune. Hence why he got so much money on one card back at Tanzaku. XD As a result, Naruto can freely use Sandai Kitetsu without worry of death.

** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Why did you call us here sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Well, there's a bit of a problem involving our survival exercise," said Kakashi.

Naruto tensed. "Survival exercise?"

"Yes," answered Kakashi. "There are only supposed to be three teams of Genin every year. We Jounin work you little sprouts out with an exam that tests you out. However, a complication has come up."

"What type of complication?" asked Sakura.

"It appears that one of the other Jounin-sensei ordered too many supplies for his exam and the Sandaime decided to postpone the tests for today," said Kakashi. "So, arrive here tomorrow, OK?"

"Hai, sensei," said the trio. Kakashi shoomed off and Naruto walked off.

Sasuke looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm tired," answered Naruto.

"All right. In fact, that's a good idea. I'll do the same." Sasuke leaped off into the trees.

Sakura looked around. Naruto was gone. So was Sasuke. She was all alone. Alone... "Why do they always leave the beautiful maiden behind?"

**HHHHHHHHHH**

"Oi, you're home Naruto," said Zoro. "Why are you back so early?"

"Kakashi-sensei ran into some difficulties, so we're meeting tomorrow instead," answered Naruto. "I'm going outside to train, OK?"

"Hai," said Zoro as Naruto left out the back door.

Outback, Naruto practiced his sword techniques with his clones. He slashed another one that was sneaking up behind him. He then spun around at high speed. He stopped and a red, ring-like shockwave slashed the rest of the clones. He looked around. 'Still too much debris. And my timing was off. I need to keep working.' He suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned to face them. "Come out or I'll slash you."

The intruder walked out with his hands up. He was a young man around Naruto's age. Under his left and right eyes were a pair of stitch lines going straight down. Around his face was another stitch line. He had white skin with a dark blue shirt and a pair of black shorts with a yellow outline. Around around his arms and along his legs were crisscrossed stitch lines. There was a stitch line going across his mouth as well. Ring-like stitch lines went around his fingers. His hair was a mixture of dark blue and black, and it was made into a single needle-like spike pointing downward. The whites of his eyes were green and his irises were an bright orange color. His teeth were revealed to look like a yellow zip-line upon his smile. All in all, a rag doll like appearance. "Sorry about that, but I just couldn't resist."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the strange looking boy.

"Allow me to introduce myself since you asked. Name's Baishuu. Stulker D. Baishuu," stated the boy. "Walk with me. I just want to talk."

Naruto thought about his decisions. He looked at his watch and noticed it was 12:54 in the afternoon. 'Tousan's probably asleep by now.' He looked at the boy. "OK. I'd like to get to know you more, Baishuu."

**HHHHHHHHHH**

"So, how long have you been here?" asked Naruto.

"Not too long," said Baishuu. "Just a few years now."

"Oi, you're traveling?" asked Naruto.

"Nope. Not anymore. I'm thinking about living here," said Baishuu. "This place seems nice enough." He smiled wider, revealing an actual zipper being included with the zip-line.

'Wow,' Naruto thought to himself. 'He really IS a rag doll.'

Baishuu stared at the lake while he was walking. "All I need to do now is find out where I'll be sleeping."

Naruto smiled. "Maybe I can help you look around."

Baishuu laughed up a 'thank you'. His laugh was a little dry, but not too bad. Just then, Baishuu bumped into a tan skinned boy with red triangle tatooes on his cheeks, sharp teeth, wild black hair, a brown parka of some kind, gray pants and a white puppy with gray ears at his side. "Ergh! Watch where you're going, baka!" Kiba shoved him into the lake.

"Oi, Kiba-teme," shouted Naruto. "Why did you do that to Baishuu?!"

"Oh, Naruto-kun, was that guy a friend of yours?" asked Kiba, embarrased at his shoot-first-and-not-even-bother-asking-questions-later reaction. He got a serious nod. "Sorry. I'll apologize to him when he comes back up." They waited by the lake for five minutes. Then two more minutes... "IF he comes back up!"

"Kiba-kun," started Naruto frightfully. "I don't think Baishuu can swim."

It only took them two seconds to jump into the lake, drag an unconcious Baishuu out and take him to the Hokage.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

By pure luck, Kiba's sister could doctor humans as well as dogs. The white skinned, brown haired girl with the same triangle tattoes in the same spots as her younger brother, a white shirt and a brown skirt turned to the two boys. "He has some strange chakra coming from his body that seems to weigh him down like an anchor."

Naruto tensed at those last words. Like an anchor, like an anchor... "Oi, is he awake? I need to ask him a question."

Kiba's sister nodded. "Would you like to go too, Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah, thanks, Hana-chan," said Kiba.

They went inside and saw Baishuu petting one of the family dogs and smiling. He stared at the two. "Oh, hey. Sorry about startling you like that."

Naruto took a deep breath. He was about to ask the biggest question that he thought he would never have to ask. "What Akuma no Mi did you eat?"

Kiba stared at him. "Akuma no Mi? Devil Fruit?"

Baishuu just chuckled calmly. "So...You did your homework on me? That I ate an Akuma no Mi? One could call that an invasion of privacy."

"Hana-chan said that you had a strange chakra that made you sink. That type of chakra can only be associated with one of the Akuma no Mi." Naruto sighed. "Oi, it was just too easy to put together."

"True," laughed Baishuu. "But where did you here about Akuma no Mi from?"

"My dad," said Naruto. "He worked with someone...no, FOUR people who ate an Akuma no Mi. He told me all about the fruits."

"What's an Akuma no Mi?!?!" shouted Kiba. "I keep hearing Akuma no Mi this, and Akuma no Mi that, and I STILL don't know what they are!"

"An Akuma no Mi," started Naruto, trying to explain something like this while picking the deafness out of his ear, "is a special type of fruit made by sea devils, hense the name. The Akuma no Mi, once consumed, grant the imberer with a special, inhumane power that can't even be classed as a Kekkai Genkai. They leave behind a secondary chakra trail once consumed, which shows that they are currently inside the body. They grant these powers at the price of your swimming ability, stripping it off you forever."

"How many can you eat?" asked Kiba.

"Only one," answered Baishuu. "The Akuma no Mi have demons inhabiting them, and eating one makes you the vessel of that demon. However, if you eat a second one, then a second demon will try to inhabit the consumer's body while the first demon still resides there, and the two would do battle over territory, and the consumer's body explodes from the internal warfare."

"Wow," said an amazed Kiba. He never heard of these things before, so it was like he was learning about where babies come from, except not nearly as traumatizing.

"Not only that, but each one is unique. One of a kind, because there is only one of each one. If another copy of a previously eaten fruit is to appear, if the fruit is already eaten, then the current imberer...must die." Baishuu closed his eyes as he thought about the grim fact.

"Which brings me back to my question, which one did you eat?" asked Naruto.

"That will be revealed in due time." Baishuu got up from his sickbed. "Now, let's go, Naruto-kun. I still need to go home hunting."

"Home hunting?" asked Kiba.

"Oi, Baishuu-kun just moved in here. He needs a place to sleep," said Naruto.

"Why not sleep here?" asked Kiba. "It's the least I could do after I nearly drowned you."

"Thanks anyway," responded Baishuu. "This place looks packed enough, and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I kind of have an inhumane appetite. I don't think you would have enough food to satisfy you."

"Oh, OK," said Kiba.

"Well, we best be off," said Baishuu. "You're more than welcome to join us, Kiba-kun."

"Right, just wait a second," said Kiba as he ran upstairs.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

The object Kiba went to retreive turned out to be a map. Useful since Konohagakure was big, prospering city. "Alright, the Yamanaka Flower Shop is this way and the Hyuuga compound is that way, our first two choices. Though, it is technically 'our first choice', since we're going to bypass the Hyuuga compound completely. They are very discriminant, minus one, so because of your appearance, you would either be rejected or accepted but ripped off." Kiba analyzed the map again. "And...straight ahead is the Uchiha compound...Eh, we can always give it a shot, if the other places fail."

"Arigatou, guys," said Baishuu.

"Sure thing," said Naruto. The group headed into the flower shop first.

Ino looked up to the ringing of the bells. "Oh, hi, Naruto-kun." She turned to see that Kiba and Baishuu were with him. However, she didn't personally know Baishuu, so she was catious. "Naruto-kun...Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Baishuu-kun," said Kiba. "He's a new friend of ours."

"Pleased to meet you," greeted Baishuu with a bow.

'Pretty polite for someone that wierd looking. But can't tell Naruto-kun that I thought that,' thought Ino to herself. "Nice to meet you to, Baishuu."

"Ino-chan," called the voice of Ino's father. "Come upstairs please."

"Hai," she called back.

"Oi, can we come with you, Ino-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Sure," said Ino.

"Go ahead of me," said Baishuu. "I'll be up in a second." Naruto nodded and Ino, Kiba and Naruto headed upstairs. One minute later, and there was a crash of some kind. "What was that?"

Baishuu ran upstairs and saw Ino, Kiba and Naruto, as well as Ino's mom and dad being antagonized by a group of big guys. "All right," started the biggest one, the apparent leader of the group. "Gives us every scrap of money you have, ojiisan."

"No, I refuse," said Ino's father. He was soon punched to the ground by the leader.

"Inoichi-kun!" shouted Ino's mother, held by the arms by two more men.

"Gabeen! What do you think you're doing to them?!" shouted Baishuu.

The leader looked to face him. He had tan skin, silver hair, a red vest and black pants, as well as a green beanie. "My name is Gindou. And this is a hold-up. What we want from these people is all of their cash, but they refused."

"But that voice sounded just like Ino's father," said a confused Baishuu. "How did you make that sound?"

"Ino-chan," came the same voice from the smallest one. "Come upstairs please." The small, skinny ginger skinned boy with light blue lockes and a black outfit smiled. "We each ate something called an Akuma no Mi. I ate the Onpu Onpu no Mi. It allows me manipulation of sound, including my own voice." He laughed. "We have you overpowered. Just give up. Go ahead, call the ANBU, they won't be able to dent our boss. He ate the legendary Yoroi Yoroi no Mi, allowing him to become invincible by turning his body into armor."

"Like so," said Gindou as his upper body turned into armor. "No one can beat me. You shall suffer."

"Heh heh...You guys too?" asked Baishuu as he crossed his arms. "Well, then, let's see who is stronger. Your fruits, or mine. _Entou Joutai_!" Baishuu's body suddenly began to change: The lower parts of his arms became bulkier and cylindar like, as did his upper body. His legs and upper arms also gained slightly more bulk and looked slightly more cylindar, but not by much, and his face became broader. The stitch lines along his arms, hands, legs and face turned into thick black lines. "I consumed the HadaHada no Mi! It grants full manipulation over my bodies shape!" He used his large arms to punch a hole in Gindou's armor. This was a rather quick victory for Baishuu. He punched out the rest of the group. The only one left up was the boy. "Give up yet?"

The boy laughed. "I lied earlier. Those guys are my crew, not Gindou-aniki's. We just say that to confuse people."

"'Gindou-aniki's'? You're brothers?" asked Baishuu.

"We have always been niisan and aniki. But I'VE always been stronger." The boy stood with his chest puffed out, taking a large amount of air in. "_Otokiri_!" He exhaled and a screech in the form of a hurricane force blast of air pushed Baishuu.

"Argh," grunted Baishuu as he blocked himself with his large arms. Somehow, the screech was so sharp, his arms were getting cut up by the sound. It was also deafening.

The boy laughed as Baishuu panted, the blast of air knocking the wind out of Baishuu. "Allow me to introduce myself!" shouted the boy. "I am Otodou of the Dou Brothers!"

Baishuu grunted. "_Kinjitou Joutai_!" His arms and legs became more angular, and his waist became broader, making him look like he was made of pyramids. His face turned angular and while his arms turned half their large size, his legs apparently gained that half. The thick black lines turned into strings of black triangles. He kept the height he gained from his last form.

"What? Another form?" asked Otodou.

"What, you didn't think I only came up with one form, did you?" asked Baishuu. "I have multiple forms for multiple purposes. _Entou _is for pure power purposes, while this form, _Kinjitou_, is for a more angular style. These pyramid arms and legs and this pyramid body. I can perfectly control them!" Baishuu proved this by spinning an arm like a drill and thrusting it into Otodou's center.

Otodou dodged at the last second. He then took another deep breath. "_Komoriuta_." He then blew from his mouth a soothing melody.

"Hah hah! Your singing won't stop-" Before Baishuu could attack, his legs and arms shut down on him. "What the?"

"Hahahaha," shouted Otodou while he was singing. "This melody is deadly to your nervous system. It soothes the body so well, it shuts off the nerves." He ended the melody and took another deep breath. "I'll end this now! _Omega Oto_-" He was suddenly slashed at the waist. "N-Nani?"

Naruto stood with his swords drawn behind Otodou. "_Oni Giri_." He then flipped the blades to make the steel of the swords face Otodou's back and reared his head forward. "_Harinezumi Hari_!" He stabbed Otodou's ribs with _Shuusui _and _Sandai Kitetsu_ and stabbed Otodou's shoulder with _Wado Ichimonji_ by quickly turning his head. He added chakra to the blades, adding more pain.

"A _Santou_?" questioned a surprised Otodou. He got angry. "This doesn't involve you, teme!" With the air in his lungs still there, he pulled the blades out of him and flipped backward to face Naruto. He landed in front of him. "_Omega Otokiri_!" He exhaled an even stronger burst of air than before in the form of an even sharper screech. Naruto tried in vain to block the screech with his swords, but the shockwave still got through and he got slashed up even worse than Baishuu.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Baishuu. "How did you get out of his melody?"

"I used _Kai_ to break the melody's effect," said Naruto. "That song was some form of Oto Genjutsu. Oi, I figure he must have a whole string of 'em."

"Sure you can block that, but you can't block my attacks! They move at the speed of sound!" shouted Otodou. "_Otokiri_!"

Baishuu stared as Naruto was slashed by a the screech attack. 'I've got to get up. I've got to be strong!' He struggled to get up. Finally, after struggling for such a long time, he felt his arm budge. 'Yosh!' Baishuu looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Make him face me!"

"Hai," agreed Naruto as he grabbed Otodou by the arm. "One question. What is the name of the demon that is very muscular? Usually made of stone or some other hard substance?"

Baishuu grinned. He knew where this was going. "A golem. Why?"

"Oi, let's go."

"Yosh! _Entou Joutai_!" Baishuu turned cylindrical again.

"Nani?!" shouted Otodou. "What are you doing?!?!"

"_Santoryu Kentai_..." started Naruto as he threw Otodou in the air and drew his swords.

Baishuu and Naruto ran to the point where Otodou was about to land. They both called the attack name at the same time, now in perfect synch. "_Gekitotsu no Golem_!" Baishuu punched at Otodou's front while Naruto slashed at his back. The swords and fist clashed with each other, quadrupling Otodou's pain and knocking him unconcious.

Baishuu laughed as he reverted back to his regular form. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"Hahaha," laughed Naruto. "You didn't do half bad yourself."

Some men in black jumpsuits who wore white masks appeared. The leader wore a tiger mask. "Naruto-kun. What happened here?"

"Some group ran by a pair called 'the Dou Brothers' was trying to rob our shop," said Inoichi. "Luckily, Naruto-kun and his friend, Baishuu I think it was, made them flatter than sushi wrap."

"Hai," said the Tiger masked leader. "Good work, Naruto-kun."

As the masked men shoomed off with the unconcious thugs in tow, Baishuu turned towards Naruto. "Who were those men, Naruto-kun?"

"ANBU Black Ops," said Naruto. "They're in charge of protecting the piece of the village."

"Speaking of the village," said Ino. "Where do you live? I haven't gotten to thank you, Baishuu-kun. I want to do it properly."

"Baishuu-kun doesn't live anywhere," answered Kiba. "He was home hunting with Naruto-kun and myself."

"Then we ran into those thugs and that brat they call a leader when we visited you guys," stated Naruto. "Oi, they put us behind schedule."

"Oh," said Ino sadly. 'No home? That's not good.' She then thought of something. "Hey, tousan, can he live with us?"

"Hmmm...I don't know," said Inoichi, thinking seriously. "We just met him, so we don't know what he needs."

"I don't really need much, the only two problems I myself am worried about is food and bed. You guys probably got an extra bed..."

"Three, actually," interrupted Ino. "My teammates Shikamaru and Chouji sometimes come over and spend the night, despites SOMEONE'S disapproval." At 'SOMEONE'S' Ino took a glance at her father. "The third was for sensei, but he doesn't come over, much to SOMEBODY'S delight." Another look at her father at 'SOMEBODY'S'.

"Then there's just food," said Baishuu. "My appetite makes my restaurant bills...terrifying."

"Also taken care of," said Inoichi's father. "Chouji is of the Akimichi clan. If your food intake is anything like his clan's food intake for a single individual, it will just keep us prepared for any of Chouji's or Chouji's and Shikamaru's visits."

"He's also a big eater, isn't he?"

"You'd think the boy was black hole!"

"...Weird...I recall a restaurant chef saying that about ME once," said Baishuu before they laughed a bit.

Ino wiped an imaginary tear off her face. "So, is everything taken care of?"

Baishuu smiled. "Hai, that's everything. So, where do I sleep?"

** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

OK! That was the end of this chapter.

Sorry it took so long, but I've had writer's block lately and this guy came up in my time of need.

Baishuu: You're welcome.

Well, time for definitions! But first...

EDIT: Fixed screw-ups in formatting made by Fanfiction.

Okay, moving to translations.

**Fruits:**

Onpu Onpu no Mi- Music Music Fruit (Someone took 'Oto Oto' already.)

Yoroi Yoroi no Mi- Armor Armor Fruit

Hada Hada no Mi- Body Body Fruit

**Techniques:**

Santoryu Kentai: Gekitotsu no Golem- Santoryu Combination: Clash of the Golem (Couldn't find Japanese word for 'golem'. The name translation is my guess. If it's wrong, please tell me, because otherwise I'll look n00bish.)

Harinezumi Hari- Porcupine Needle

Entou Joutai- Cylinder State

Kinjitou Joutai- Pyramid State

Otokiri- Sound Cut

Komoriuta- Lullaby

Omega Otokiri- Omega Sound Cut

Thanks for being patient, everyone! Remember to review please! Bye!


	4. The Test

Today I'm going to answer two questions before someone else asks them. These questions are going to be given thorough explanation, so as not to leave the questioners confused.

Question #1: diimortal-

"great story and I can't wait till the next chapter, i've been looking for a naruto was trained by straw hats but couldn't find one, but anyway great story and I can't wait till you update, but wouldn't zoro want him to have his own swords rather then take his, because the white one(forgot the name) was gift from his best friend, and i don't think he would ever give that up no matter what, but anyway till next time ja ne  
Answer: _One thing everyone knows or should know is that Zoro is a swordsman and, like other real life swordsman, he carries a meito. Now, when a teacher of a sword style (in this case, Santoryu) has successfully taught their prized student everything they knew (and, in rare cases, then some) they usually hand down their meito to their student to show that the student has completed their training under that teacher, almost in a traditional manner. In order to describe how Zolo got his Shuusui from Ryuuma, when facing an opponent who has a meito and winning, the losing swordsman give the winner his meito as a reward for defeating them. And since all three of Zoro's swords are meito, I figured this would work._

Question #2: crackerbox9-  
"Isn't Ino's dad a jounin for a reason? he should've been able to fight those brothers off easily"  
Answer: _Ino and Inoichi are part of the Yamanaka clan, which specializes in Shitenshin no Jutsu and variations of it. As a result, they aren't the best of physical fighters, as they rely on teamwork to stay alive while they are focusing on one enemy or inhabiting the body of one enemy. Key word, ONE. Now, the gang that belonged to the Dou Brothers had, including the brothers, six men. Even if Ino helped, Inoichi wouldn't be able to hold off all of them, since fighting off multiple opponents isn't part of the Yamanaka style. At most, they can handle two. Besides, I wanted to show you guys what Baishuu could do in combat. And I'm the writer, so HA!!_

**_Konoha's Santoryu User_**

**The Test**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Technique/Sword Name_"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.

** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"Are we actually going to do this survival exercise today, sensei?" asked Naruto. "Or did someone mess up again?"

"Don't worry, teme," said Kakashi. "We will do the exercise today. But first, the rules." Kakashi held up a pair of bells tied together by a thread. "These are the objects that you must steal from me to pass. You must each grab a bell if you hope to pass."

"But, Kakashi-sensei," started Sakura. "Aren't there three of us and only two bells?"

"That's the catch," said Kakashi. "The person who doesn't get a bell before this timer goes off," Kakashi lifted up an egg-timer, "get's tied to a training log and goes without lunch, as well as gets kicked off the team."

The trio gulped an looked at each other. However, the look that Naruto gave to Sasuke and Sakura said something different than theirs: 'Something's off here.'

"All right," started Kakashi. "Are you ready? Go!"

Sakura and Sasuke hid behind a pair of bushes. Naruto grabbed _Sandai Kitetsu_ and unsheathed it. He pointed it at Kakashi. "Your gone, Kakashi-sensei." Chakra began to swerve along the blade. Naruto ran his hand along it, and the chakra smoothed out to form a blue coat over the blade. "_Itoryu: Hiran_!"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "Oooh, chakra conduction, huh? Impressive."

Naruto slashed at Kakashi and a sudden flash of blue fire appeared. "_Hitoryu: Katon Kiri_!" Kakashi jumped out of the way comically. That was a little too close. Naruto began to run up to where Kakashi was about to land. "_Hitoryu: Katon Ushi-Ougen_!" He stabbed as Kakashi, who blocked with a kunai, landed. The blade melted through the kunai and Kakashi hopped away.

Sasuke just smirked. 'Nice, Naruto-niisan. You're doing excellent!'

Sakura just smiled widely. She didn't know that Naruto was so strong!

Kakashi glowered. "Enough is enough," said Kakashi. He reached into his kunai packet and pulled out...a book.

"What is that?" asked Naruto, rather awkwardly.

"It is my copy of Icha Icha Paradise, thanks for asking," answered Kakashi, smiling immaturely.

Naruto jumped at that name. "Nani? Icha Icha Para...THAT'S A PERVERT'S BOOK!"

Kakashi frowned. "Thanks, I know can make fun of YOUR reading material when you bring it."

'There's nothing FUN about this,' thought Naruto to himself. He ran toward Kakashi, readying to burn that book of his with another _Hitoryu: Katon Kiri_. He slashed...and Kakashi disappeared.

"_Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi_!" Kakashi stabbed his fingers up Naruto's rear. Naruto winced for a moment and was pushed forward, several degrees of pain filling his rectum.

Sakura closed her eyes and blushed in her embarrasment and Sasuke just sweatdropped. 'Did Naruto just experience a kancho?' he thought to himself.

Naruto, somersaulting twice in pain in midair, landed in the branches of a tree and bounced out of the tree upside down, a rope tied around his legs. "Oi, let me down, teme!"

Kakashi chuckled to himself. "Seems like you aren't that good."

Naruto smirked. "Oh, really? Well, how do you like me now?" Soon, the current Naruto dissappeared and the real Naruto appeared out of the trees branches.

"_Kage Bunshin_ now, eh? Impressive." Kakashi also disappeared, and the real one grabbed Naruto by the leg. Naruto was thrown back into the tree branches, bungeeing down on another rope, also tied around his legs.

"Nani?" pondered Naruto.

"Heheh...Until next time, teme!" Kakashi disappeared again.

Naruto glowered. "I'll kill you, teme-sensei!" Naruto made the sign for _Kage Bunshin_ and a clone appeared to cut him down. As Naruto fell, the clone disappeared. When Naruto landed, the little Santou got pulled up by a third rope, this time tied around just his left leg. "Ugh! How many of these freakin' ropes are there?!"

Sasuke fled from his leaf-covered post that was the tree top. Kakashi knew that he was there; that's why Kakashi left Naruto to hang upside down. Sasuke wanted to help Naruto, but Naruto had those swords. He just needed to get in the right position, and he could cut himself down. Besides, Sakura could help him.

Meanwhile, Sakura, upon seeing Sasuke leave, fled from her hiding spot as well.

Naruto stared. "S-Sakura-chan! Could you give me a hand?"

Sakura stopped. She looked at him, hanging there like a corpse. She looked at the way Sasuke left. She looked back at Naruto. She repeated this process. Sakura growled. 'I swear, if I can't catch up to Sasuke-kun because Naruto-teme got stuck, I'll be so mad.' She ran up and cut the rope around Naruto's leg.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san," said Naruto as he landed. "Let's go catch Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke."

Sakura nodded and they hopped off.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

"I caught you, sensei," said Sasuke. He had finally caught up with Kakashi.

Kakashi huffed. "Let's get this over with." Kakashi pulled out a kunai and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and threw a pair of shuriken. Kakashi lept out of the way. One of the shuriken hit a tree and cut an invisible line. The line shot a series of kunai at Kakashi. 'Whoa! This kid's incredible! I'll never be able to read the next chapter of my book now!' He dodged most of them and deflected the last one with the metal part of his gloves.

Sasuke smiled. He performed a series of handsigns. "_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu_!" Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled a fireball.

"Nani?! A genin using Katon?!" Kakashi was soon engulfed by the fireball...or not. When the smoke cleared up, Kakashi was gone.

"Nani?" Sasuke was striken with surprise. He only shot one fireball for five seconds, and his master had vanished! He then looked to the ground to see two gloved hands grabbing his legs.

"Take this! _Doton: Shiju Zanshu no Jutsu_!" The gloved hands pulled Sasuke down into the earth until only Sasuke's head was sticking out. Kakashi emerged from the ground, proud of himself. "How about that? And there isn't anyone to help you."

"Actually, there is. Us," said Naruto from behind Kakashi. Kakashi lept from surprise, and Naruto grabbed his three swords. "_Oni Giri_!" He slashed through Kakashi at a high speed. "Sakura-san, get Sasuke out of that pit! I'll hold him off as long as I-" Naruto was interuppted by Kakashi grabbing his arm and forming a hand sign.

For a second, Naruto didn't know where he was. In fact, he was clueless about it. Then, he realized it, he was in bed. It was all just a dream. He stared at his outfit, and saw his day clothes. "...Strange..." He got out of his room and rifled through the pantry, looking for food. "That's even stranger: No food." He got out of the pantry. "Hey, tousan! Where's all of our food?" No answer. "...Tousan?..." Still no answer. He ran upstairs to Zoro's room. It was there that Naruto saw it: Zoro's body, dead and rotting, as well as horrible mutilated.

"TOUSAN!" Naruto ran to his caretaker's corpse, panicking. His heart began to race rapidly, as if he saw the devil. He then shook his head and calmed. "It's okay, calm down. Just go get somebody to help you find out what happened." He decided to go to Sasuke's house. Arriving at the Uchiha compound, Naruto saw no one was there either. He ran up to what he thought was Sasuke, and saw a Sasuke version of Zoro's corpse. "Sasuke-san!" Naruto went to Sakura's home to get help. Corpses there to. He went to the Nara Compound. Corpses. The Akimichi Compound, the Inuzuka compound, the Hyuuga compound even. Dead, dead, dead.

Naruto was getting anxious. He checked every house, everyone was dead! There was only one place to look: The Yamanaka Flower Shop. He prayed that Ino was still there. However, there she was, dead, her beautiful form horribly marred by worms and rot.

That was the last straw. Naruto couldn't handle it anymore. Everything was spinning, spinning, spinning, always spinning. He grabbed _Sandai Kitetsu_ and unsheathed it. He raised it to his neck, ready to slice his own head off. He was just about to cut...

"Naruto!" shouted a familiar voice.

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the field were the exams were being held. Sasuke and Sakura were huddled around him. "S-Sasuke? Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei put you in a Genjutsu, Naruto," said Sakura. "I was able to release you after a while, but it was strong."

"A G-Genjutsu?" Naruto suddenly grew dark. "A GENJUTSU?!" Naruto unsheathed and snarled. "Sasuke! Move over!"

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was about to slash through him if he didn't get out of the way, so he complied. Naruto snarled at Kakashi. "You damn bastard! Making me see that!"

Kakashi frowned greatly under his mask. 'This...was NOT expected. Nobody usually behaves like this towards the _Shaku Otoshiana no Jutsu_. They usually cower. But him...he's infuriated!'

Naruto began to charge all three blades with some form of red chakra. He ran up to Kakashi and spun his body around 360 degrees. "_Santoryu Ougi...Akarin_!" Naruto slashed the air and a red ring tore apart the forest around them.

Kakashi somehow managed to escape. "Whew. This has gotten out of hand."

Naruto cooled off. He stood up in a _Santoryu_ stance. "Sasuke, let's finish this teme."

"Yosh," replied Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Kakashi by the arms. Naruto grabbed the sheath and prepared to swing.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

They were ready to do it. They were gonna do it. But, unfortunately, the timer went off, and the trio was forced to go back to the training logs. They all sat in wait for the words 'You failed'.

However, much to there surprise, Kakashi came with a smile. "Well, congratulations. You guys actually did well."

Naruto was confused. "What do you mean, sensei?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Kakashi. "The purpose here was teamwork. Not to get the bells. The purpose was to TRY to get the bells from me using teamwork."

Sakura tensed. "That means the whole bell charade..."

"Was to split you up. Correct." Kakashi frowned. "However, it didn't work out exactly like that, did it? As the exam progressed, you all pulled each others wieght, and that was just enough to get you all a passing grade."

"Does that mean-" started Sasuke.

"Yosh. Tomorrow, we begin our first mission. From here on out, under my guidance, Squad 7 is a full fledged shinobi team!" Kakashi gave each of them a dramatic thumbs-up.

** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Definitions will not be 100% accurate. I don't remember the names off the top of my head.

EDIT: Fixed formatting that was killed, destroyed and raped by Fanfiction's glitches.

Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu- Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Doton: Shiju Zanshu no Jutsu- Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique

Taijutsu no Ougi: Sennen Goroshi- Ultimate Taijutsu: 1000 Years of Death

Itoryu: Hiran- One Sword: Fire War

Hitoryu: Katon Kiri- Fire Sword: Fire Release Cut

Hitoryu: Katon Ushi-Ougen- Fire Sword: Fire Release Ox-Yellow

A 'kancho', for those who are relying on my definitions to understand the Japanese, is basically a Japanese child's prank pulled off in the same matter as Sennen Goroshi. It is believed by a handfull of fans that the Sennen Goroshi is based off of this.

Well, see you all in the next chapter.


	5. The New Arrivals

I am sorry for the lack of translation for two of the moves. Here are the translations.

Shini Otoshiana no Jutsu- Death Trap Jutsu

Santoryu Ougi: Akarin- Ultimate Three Sword Style: Red Ring

Now, it's time for you guys to learn that me and a fellow author by the penname of Kasek have been exchanging character ideas. Shijou Gourisei from the story 'The Devil's Fruit', that Kasek has written is my OC that I lent to him, just as he lent Tsukiko from 'Kitsu Kitsu no Mi' and Hyuuga Kouko (who was never used) from the discontinued 'Flowers in the Dark' to me for this story. So don't be surprised to see Tsukiko in this chapter and Kouko...sometime later.

These next two chapters are going to take place before the Zabuza arc.

_**Konoha's Santoryu User  
**_

**The New Arrivals, Part 1  
**

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Technique/Sword Name/Akuma no Mi_"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece. If I did, Naruto's voice wouldn't be as high pitched, he would have kept his beloved 'Dattebayo', and One Piece would have been given to Funimation from the start, instead of to 4Kids. (Puppy dies at mention of name, woman screams and baby starts crying) Also, Tsukiko and Kouko are property of Kasek.

** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Baishuu stared at the morning sun in his window. The glare was bright and flashing. It was warm against his stitched up skin. Baishuu stared at his arm. He growled at the marred and stitched up appearance, comparing it to that of everyone's skin, which was unmarked. 'Damned fruit...Look what it did to me...'

Soon, Ino knocked on his door. "Baishuu-san? Is something wrong? You've been in there all day! It's time for lunch!"

Baishuu slowly got up. 'And worse yet, I'm the only one here with an Akuma no Mi power. I'm not just alone because of appearance, but because of power, too. This family I live with...They only pretend to enjoy my company, but I know that it is possible that somewhere in there minds, they are degrading me.' All through lunch, Baishuu slowly ate the pork tempura that Ino's mother made for him, distracted by his sad thoughts but kept a smile on his face to not worry them.

Ino stared at Baishuu's face. Her parents never noticed it, but on days that he took ours of time in his room, he always had a small, unnoticable twitch at the corner of his mouth. She retreated to her thoughts. 'What's wrong with Baishuu?'

After lunch, Ino brought Baishuu behind the building to talk with him. "All right, Baishuu, is there something wrong? The corner of your mouth has been twitching ever since you got out of your room, so don't say no."

Baishuu winced. His drawn on smile, out of lack of focus turned into a frown. He didn't attempt to change it into a smile. "...My appearance..."

"Appearance? Baishuu-san, that's really...strange to worry about. That sounds like something a girl like me would worry about," said Ino.

"Not my weight! I mean, my...skin..." He showed her his arm, which had the stitches it always had. "Every freakin' inch of my body has stitches on it. See?" Baishuu pulled his collar down to show stitch lines cross vertically, horizontally and diagonally across his chest. "I look like a freakin' rag doll! No one but a freak looks like a rag doll." He hung his head sadly. "I should just leave and join a freak show. I can see my name now." He held his hands to show the drama of a sign. "'Stulker D. Baishuu: Human Rag Doll!' Or better yet, 'Stulker D. Baishuu: Surgery Gone Wrong!' You can see it, can't you?!"

When he calmed down and began to pant, Ino got a look of pity on her face. "Baishuu...Is this how you live everyday of your life? Worrying about what people think of you? Worrying about looking like a freak show escapee?" She got a nod. "That's a terrible way to think."

"...Yeah, you're right..."

"See?"

"Even a freak show wouldn't take me. I might as well just be a wandering rag doll," said Baishuu before getting slammed on the head. "Ow!! What the hell?!"

Ino waved her hand about. The kid's head was HARD! "I didn't mean like that. I meant that nobody thinks that your a freak."

Baishuu glared. "Not now, because people don't know what I kind do! If they saw me with you like THIS," started Baishuu before going _Entou Joutai_, "they'd think a was a monster or something! No one else in the village can do what I can do! I'm a freak! Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, and I also understand why you never really settled down into any other village before. You're scared of what they think, so you can't stand staying," said Ino. She crossed her arms, holding them against her chest. "Look Baishuu-san, just trust me on it. If anyone said any of those things about you being a 'monster' or a 'freak', I would hear it first, and I would rip off the mouth that said it the moment they said it."

Baishuu went wide-eyed with surprised. "N-Nani?"

"You're like my brother, Baishuu-san," said Ino. She tapped him on the forehead with her finger. "And clans look out for their own. Especially the Yamanaka. None of that stuff will be said about you ever. I promise." Ino walked around the building. She suddenly stopped. "Do you promise...not to let anyone get to you like that?"

Baishuu nodded. "I promise."

"Good, that's what I wanted to here. Now, come on. Tousan wants me to sell twice as much today!" she shouted out with a groan.

After Ino was gone, Baishuu smiled to himself. "She's right, no one else matters. I'm who I want to be." He then frowned as he felt his forehead to feel no headband. "But, man, I wish I was a ninja. At least then I'd be able to blend in around here."

"Oi, you know what I say about that?" asked Naruto's voice from the roof. Baishuu looked up, shocked. "I say, leave it to me!" Naruto leaped off the rooftop to another rooftop. "Hey, ojiisan! I have a question for you!"

"...'Ojiisan'?" asked Baishuu.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Now, mind you, Hiruzen Sarutobi, known as the Sandaime, was a man of great patience. And by great patience, one meant GREAT patience. But hearing Naruto slam on the door over and over and over again whilst screaming 'jiisan, jiisan, jiisan' was giving him a headache. "WHAT IS IT?"

Naruto opened the door and hurried in. "Oi, ojiisan, I have a proposition-"

"No, I will not write a law that immediately makes you Hokage," answered Hiruzen Sarutobi briefly.

"...Good idea, but I wasn't suggesting that at all," said Naruto.

"Nani? That's surprising." The Sandaime had expected Naruto to ask him to do something like that. "So, what is your 'proposition'?"

"You know that kid my age that just moved in? Stulker D. Baishuu?"

Sarutobi ran a finger down both of his cheeks, representing the stitch marks down Baishuu's cheeks. He knew.

"Well, I would like for him to become a shinobi. He's a great fighter, but he wants to be on the same level as every other fighter around here."

"Ah, well, as much as I would like to do that, and that's a very great deal much, I can't," said Sarutobi. "First of all, the minor reason that I can easily ignore, there's the controversy with that. He'd have to take the test. Second, I'd have to put him on a team, and I don't have any spare Genin or Jounin."

"Crap," stated Naruto. "Where are we going to find two Genin and one Jounin anytime soon?"

The Sandaime smiled. "Now, now, Naruto. You never know. Sometimes life gives you a little break."

**HHHHHHHHHH**

It was twelve at night. Two Chunin stood guard at that Gates of Konoha. Of course, there was nothing to guard against. No invading shinobi army. No demons. Nothing. "Hey pal," one said to the other. "Do you think it was worth signing up for this?"

"Personally, no. I wish there would be something interesting," said one of the Chunin.

Their wishes were answered. Just when the first one was about to fall asleep, the second Chunin nudged his friend. "Hey, hey, look at this!"

Right in front of the first one was a giant panda, standing on two legs. It was wearing a dark gray hoodie jacket with a blue shirt underneath it, black shorts and had slicked black hair. It's eyes had black irises and white pupils, making it appear quite spooky. It arms and legs looked muscular like a human's limbs, but still retained their panda-ness. In it's arms was a girl with short white hair, a pink shirt with a white rabbit head design, a white skirt and sandals. She appeared to be asleep. "Let us pass," asked the panda. It's voice was that of a boy, no older than twelve or something along that age group.

The two Chunin, complelely wierded out by the scene, did as the panda asked and let the two go through the gates.

The first turned to the second. "You wished there was something like THAT, or did you have something else in mind?"

The second shook his head. "Nope. I'm good for now."

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Baishuu awoke from his bed. The sun was beginning to crack his window. He got up and looked at his clock. 8:45 AM. He decided to get out of bed early this time, so he got dressed, got out of bed and walked out of his home. He noticed that today, the people of the village were also up and early. The stores were stocking up early. The restaurants were opening up. And Baishuu felt like something was going on.

He looked around for someone to explain to him what was going on. He noticed Naruto and his teammates. "Naruto-san."

Naruto turned to Baishuu. "Oi, Baishuu-san. What's going on?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. The stores are opening up awfully early around here."

Sakura jumped in before they could continue. "Uh, Naruto-kun? Who's this person?"

"Indeed, he doesn't look like a ninja." Sasuke was intrigued by the ragdoll-ish boy.

"This is Stulker D. Baishuu. He's a friend of mine. He just moved in with Ino-chan," said Naruto.

"Why'd she let a rag-" Sakura stopped herself. She figured the boy was sensitive about the word 'ragdoll', and she didn't want to offend.

Unfortunately, Baishuu put was she was saying together. He gave her a long glare. "I heard that. You were gonna say 'ragdoll'."

Sakura gulped. "Uh, n-no, I wasn't going to-"

"Quiet, baka," said a voice behind her. Sakura turned to see Ino, as well as her team. "Don't make fun of Baishuu-san like that."

"I didn't make fun!" shouted Sakura. "I almost say one thing and I never hear the end of it."

"Keyword being ALMOST!" Baishuu removed the death glare and turned to face Naruto. "So, uh...As I was saying, why are the stores opening up this early?"

"It's because of the shinobi," answered Naruto. "All of these stores are preparing for help from a ninja squad."

"Help?"

"Yeah, see, here's the thing. Being a nin isn't all about kunai and shuriken." Baishuu pointed to Naruto's blades. "Or swords. Basically, plenty of times a day, a nin squad, alongside their Jounin, has to go on missions, assignments made by various people inside and outside the village. Each mission is placed into one of five ranks: D- Rank, for Genin, C- Rank, for Genin and Chunin, B- Rank, for Chunin, A- Rank and S- Rank, for Jounin."

"Oh, I see. They higher rank you are, the safer it is for you to take a higher ranked mission."

"Of course," said Naruto. "As I learned yesterday, some people are more than happy to abuse the mission system to assign work they don't want to do themselves-"

"Quiet, baka!" shouted Sakura. She slammed a fist over his head. "Be respectful!"

Shikamaru and Chouji pitied him, Ino glared at Sakura for hurting Naruto, and Sasuke and Baishuu just giggled/laughed at the scene.

Baishuu stopped laughing and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "So, where do you guys report the missions to?"

"The Hokage's office," replied Sakura. "His assisstants are given the missions by the clients. Then, when the mission is accomplished, the client gives the assisstant they appealed to the money."

"They just request?" asked Baishuu, tilting his head with a confused look.

"Of course, Baishuu," stated Ino, smiling at her guest's antics. "If they got to pick the team, they would pick the team that had the most missions accomplished, leaving all the other teams out in the dust and putting too much pressure on the selected team. So, the Hokage picks whoever gets to perform the task."

"Oh," said Baishuu. "Well, good luck then."

"Well, ain't that funny. You said that when we were leaving the office." Naruto chuckled. "Our clients are a pair of newcomers to the village. It's a D- Rank, and they basically need escorts around the village to get themselves familiar."

"Can I come along?" asked Baishuu. "I want to see what it's like."

"Don't get too excited," said Sasuke. "D- Ranks are pretty bland."

"I don't mind." Baishuu, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke went one way while Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji went another way. Baishuu becamed confused again. "Aren't you guys all on the same mission?"

"Troublesome...No. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are one team. Myself, Ino and Chouji are on another one entirely. We got different missions. Potato gardening for us, escort and guiding for them." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Well, sorry if I'm not a ninja." Baishuu walked off with a 'hmph', as if Shikamaru was insulting him. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, who questioned why they were following Baishuu when it should have been him following them, but followed suit.

After a while of walking, they ran into an unusual pair: it was the girl from the gate and a boy with hair, eyes and clothes similar to the giant panda from the gate, but was around Naruto's age with white skin. The boy approached them. "Are you the team I requested?"

Naruto looked surprised. 'The clients.' He nodded. "Hai. You needed to be guided around Konoha?"

"That would help, yes," said the boy. "Allow me to introduce us. I am Gourisei Shijou. And my friend here is-"

"Tsukiko!" shouted the girl. She almost literally bounced over to the trio. "Nice to meet you all!"

Said trio was caught off guard with her energy supply. Sasuke was the first to regain his composure. "Nice to meet you, too...I think..."

Sakura was still busy noticing their ages. "Can you guys even pay for this?"

Shijou stared at Sakura with his odd looking eyes. "We have some money left over."

"Okay," said Sakura. "Well, what are guys doing here alone? Did you two elope?"

Tsukiko 'eeped' at the guess, while Shijou just blushed. "No. Nothing like that." The blush went away. "How about I tell you over lunch?"

At that moment, Squad 7 and Baishuu all had a rumbling stomach. Naruto looked up. "...Sounds good."

They stopped at a Ramen Shop, much to Naruto's liking. He began to slurp up his noodles. "So, you were telling us how you got here?" he asked, Baishuu slurping even MORE noodles at his side, despite his 'zipper teeth'.

Shijou sweatdropped. 'I'm starting to think that I might not be able to pay for the mission after all.' He looked at the vegetarian ramen he ordered. "Well, basically, it's starts off with me. I used to be a member of a small family, who lived on the oceans waves by ship. We went from country to country by sea, making stops to buy supplies. Two days after my ninth birthday, we stopped at the Fire Country for a bit, intending to only stay a week. Of course, my father was paranoid, so we decided to bury the money we found in case someone decided to steal it." He frowned. "How right he was. Five days later, a group of bandits decided to burn down our boat, kill my parents and look for the money hidden by us. They never found it. Only I knew the location at that point. When they decided to leave, I made quick work and dug up the money. I knew I would need it."

Sasuke looked across the stand, to where Sakura and Tsukiko were chatting. "And Tsukiko?"

Shijou brightened up for some reason. "Ah, yes, she's an interesting one. Doesn't remember her family, friends or home, yet can still keep smiling despite the burden." He slurped some of his ramen quietly. "I ran into her, truth be told. She was asleep on the stump of a tree. She awoke and saw me, and we talked. We decided journey together, finding it to be logical given a...talent we share." Shijou quickly finished his ramen, noting the chef's impatience. After finishing, he gave a girl across the counter the bowl. "And, after much village hopping, we found a suitable home here."

"And thus to familiarize yourself, you need an escort. Hn." Sasuke smirked. "All right then, we'll make this quick."

Sakura and Tsukiko finished their orders as well. Naruto decided to pay for the meal and make it easier for Shijou to pay for the mission, despite Shijou's protests. They thanked the chef on the other side of the counter. He smiled. "Just come back if you're ever hungry."

"Yosh, Teuchi-san," said Baishuu. He already had been introduced to Ayame and Teuchi from the start. "Arigatou! See you later!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Baishuu proceeded to show Shijou and Tsukiko around. Along the way, they ran into Kiba, who was with a girl with short, indigo hair, a white jacket, blue pants, white skin and pupiless lavender eyes, as well as a boy with messy brown hair, dark glasses, a white jacket with a high collar that hid his mouth, brown pants and white skin.

Baishuu ran toward them. "Ohayo, Kiba-san...Who are these two?"

"My teammates." He turned to the girl. "Hinata, meet Stulker D. Baishuu."

"Ano...O-Ohayo, Baishuu-kun," said the girl, Hinata, nervously.

"...Kiba, you didn't introduce me," said the boy.

"Huh?" Kiba looked at the boy and mentally bashed himself. "Great, now Shino's mad at me."

"You're Aburame Shino, correct?" said Baishuu, looking in Shino's direction.

"Indeed." The boy, although no one could see it, smiled. "Though I don't think we've been aquanted."

"True. I guessed," said Baishuu. "Ziaheheheheheheh!"

Naruto was confused by the word that Baishuu was apparently sounding out. "Sakura-chan, what does that word mean?"

"I don't know!" Sakura bashed Naruto over the head. "It sounds like nonsense to me! Baka!"

Now Baishuu was confused. "What word?"

"You know, 'ziahe'," answered Sasuke matter-of-factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the word.

Baishuu proceeded to repeat the 'word'. "Ziaheheheheheheh! That's not a word; I'm laughing!" He proceeded to laugh in his odd fashion heartily at the misunderstanding, hands on his hips. "Ziaheheheheheheh!"

"Why didn't you laugh like that before?" asked Naruto.

"Because this laughter is hearty laughter. I lost the heart to laugh like this before." He pounded his chest. "But since yesterday morning, I've gotten that spirit back. Ziaheheheheheheh!"

Kiba soon also began to laugh. "That's a wierd way to laugh!" He put his arm around Baishuu's shoulders, and they began to laugh at the whole, short incident.

Shijou smiled softly, and chuckled a bit. "Nice guy. Might want to get to now him sometime." Tsukiko walked up next to him and nodded speedily.

As soon as Kiba and Baishuu stopped, Baishuu shook the hands of the trio. "Well, Naruto's team has to get going I guess-" A block away, the group heard something crash. "What was that?"

"We should find out." Shijou, Baishuu and Tsukiko sped off. Naruto and the team, bewildered on why the clients and someone not on their team was giving the orders, followed suit.

They stopped at a street vendor, next to him was a young girl, around six. The young girl was crying up a storm as the vendor, apparently her father, was bruised and shaken.

Naruto kneeled next to the man. "What happened here? Some kind of hold up?'

"Hai," said the man. "It was a thief. He used some odd power to hold me down with chains as his two goons beat me up."

"Crap. Not again," said Baishuu to himself. He turned to the vendor. "Don't worry, Vendor-san. We will get those guys and your money."

"We will?" Sakura and Sasuke we're instantly intimidated as Baishuu glared demonically and cracked his knuckles, Naruto unsheathed _Sandai Kitetsu_ threateningly, Shijou glared at them with his spooky eyes and Tsukiko hissed. "I mean...We will!" shouted the two at the same time. A nervous sweatdrop rolled down their heads.

"Much better!" cheered Tsukiko.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

"KUUsarisarisari! KUUsarisarisari!" In an old shack, an young boy with short grey hair, a scrawny, frail body, pale skin, an X shaped scar on his face and a red Chinese martial artists uniform sat in wait. Surrounding him was large piles of money. So much so that you could actually swim in it. "This is great! All of this money, to spend on what I want! It's all thanks to that Akuma no Mi thing I ate!" He then proceeded to laugh in his odd way. "KUUsarisarisari!"

"Baindo-niisan, what do we do now? We robbed all sorts of stores and vendors, so what do we buy first?" Near the door were two teenage girls. They both wore blue Chinese martial artist outfits, had long green hair, purple eyes and dark skin. The only difference was that the one on the left had a diamond on her forehead. They were both smiling as widely as the boy.

"Tenpi-chan, Shichi-chan!" shouted Baindo, as if to explain what they were going to buy. But then his face turned blank. "I got nothing." This made his apparent sisters facefault. "What do you spend so much money on?"

"Perhaps a home?" suggested the twins, Tenpiko, on the left, and Shichiko, on the right.

This made Baindo enter some thought, a frown on his face. 'A home...' He then remembered their old life. Before their house and parents burned down in that storm. They had a good home and family back then. Now they have nothing. "Perhaps...A home might work!" He then turned to his sisters, flashing his pearly whites. "I'm sure we have enough! I counted myself."

"That's why you're the brain, niisan!" shouted Tenpiko, leaning to the left.

"I doubt we could have counted as high!" shouted Shichiko, leaning to the right.

Baindo smiled. It was true. Despite them being a good number of years older than him, he was very bright. He could speak and know the meaning of plenty of words as a toddler. His twins, on the other hand, were more offensive than tactical.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. "Who is it?" asked the twins.

"Ojamashimasu! Telegram!"

"Yeah, right..."

"Like we would believe that..." The twins groaned as the person speaking stumbled on his words a bit.

"Uh...Ano...Shounen-Ai magazine!"

Instinctively, the twins grabbed the knob. "Me first!"

This resulted in a shocked expression from their brother. "My aneue are perverts..."

Accidentally opening the door, the twins turned around to their brother. "Niisan!"

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" They turned to each other and said in unison, "We're just trying to throw it out! It's garbage!"

"Yeah, like hell you are!" He threw thousands of books from nowhere at his sisters.

Baishuu stared through the open doorway. 'Note to self: Use this tactic to trick females to open doors.' He then ran in. "Ojamashimasu, baka-chan and baka-chan!" Baishuu burst through the open door while the siblings were distracted. He approached Baindo. "Give back the money you stole from that vendor!"

Baindo, at long last, noticed Baishuu. "Oh, a visitor?"

Baishuu tripped while he was running at that comment. This caused him to collide into Baindo, sending the frail boy flying.

The twins stared in anger. "Niisan! Why you big-" The charged at Baishuu at the same time. The clapped hands, and both flipped in midair. "We practice _Nibai Kenpo_ style. Get ready." They brought their legs down into a double heel drop. "_Nibai Kenpo: Taiyou-Getsu Shougeki_!" The heels headed straight for Baishuu's head.

As he was unwary, he had to turn around to see them. Just before the duo hit, a pair of panda paws appeared. They grabbed the two twin legs and threw the duo away.

Baishuu just stood wide eyed, his mouth gaping. "Shijou...You're an...You're an..."

"Yosh," shouted the panda from the gate that stood in Shijou's place. The eyes and hair fit perfectly on it. "I am a werepanda, due to the _Kuma Kuma no Mi, Model: Panda_ that I ate."

"Kuma Kuma...and Model means Zoan? A Zoan fruit user! Sugoi, the first one I've seen!" Baishuu took a long gander at Shijou the Werepanda. "Sugoi...But wait, is it really that useful?"

"Baishuu, pandas are stronger than they appear," answered Shijou. "Especially around the defensive area. I can still attack, but defense is my specialty."

"Of course it is," stated Baindo, slowly getting up. "It's because of the unique layer of fat pandas are known to have due to evolution. The _Kuma Kuma no Mi- Model: Panda_ takes that characteristic and turns it into a slight offensive and major defensive advantage."

"A smart one, eh?" asked Shijou. "You must be the thief."

"Leave niisan alone!" shouted Tenpi.

"Niisan, get away!" shouted Tsuki. As Baindo went to the side of the room. The twins charged at unison, then got into the same stance, though in opposite cardinal directions, in front of Shijou: A fist in front of them, a fist behind them, and their legs in a kneeling position.

"_Nibai Kenpo: Ni-Yon Ken_!" The twins entered a Hun Gar style punch, then proceeded by leaning forward and punching him with both fists simulatneously.

Shijou just stood there as his 'panda fat' absorbed the impact. "What was that?" he asked blankly. "Are you two trying to tickle me, because it's not working."

The twins just jumped back, and when the comment went through, went agasp at his response. 'He didn't feel anything, Shichi-chan!' thought Tenpi to her sister through a twin's 'telepathy'.

'What do we do, Tenpi-chan? This guy's panda body has some type of defensive power!' Obviously, they didn't listen to what the trio of Baishuu, Shijou and Baindo were saying.

Until now. "Wow, the fat really does help," remarked Baishuu.

"Indeed," said Shijou with great pride, thrusting out his werepanda form's large stomach as if it were a trophy.

'WE WERE BLOCKED BY BODY FAT?!?!' the twins screamed in their heads at unison, once again going wide-eyed and agasp.

They were even more shocked when they saw that the next attack was a kick from Tsukiko...that was more mature and taller with white fur covering her arms, legs and chest, whiskers, rabbit ears and a fuzzy rabbit tail. The kick itself was powerful. "I guess since Shijou-kun's cat is out of the bag, I'll set mine free, too. I ate the _Usa Usa no Mi_, which allows me a rabbit hybrid form and a full on rabbit form." She wagged her tail a bit and giggled. He dark eyes looked towards the duo. "But I myself prefer the hybrid form. How about you guys?"

"Uh...Ano..." stumbled Baishuu a bit. He retreated to his mind. 'She's kind of cute like this.' He looked to Shijou, who was busy hiding his blush. 'Glad I'm not alone in this issue.'

The sisters bashed headfirst into a wall. The slid down to the ground, unconcious almost instantly.

Baishuu shuddered at he himself being lucky to not be on the wrong side. 'I feel VERY bad for the guy who breaks her heart. They will die, no 'buts' about it.'

Tsukiko noticed the damage and giggled. "I've got a strong kick thanks to the _Usa Usa no Mi_. Rabbits have very strong legs."

Baindo was, needless to say, displeased. His sisters were taking by some rabbit! 'THAT won't settle with me.' He ran towards the center of the room. "_Rensa Rensa no Bind_!" He struck his arms out and they turned into a series of several chains. The chains all shot towards a ceiling beam, then snaked down and wrapped around Tsukiko.

"Eeek!" screeched Tsukiko. She leaped away from the chains before they had a chance to completely trap her.

"Crap." His arms reverted back to normal. "Take this, usagi witch! _Rensa Rensa no Bind_!" This time he kicked and the foot turned into multiple chains that shot at Tsukiko.

Tsukiko noticed this and tried to get away again. Unfortunately, the chains managed to grab her legs and restrain her. She was then flipped upside down as chains sprouted from those chains and lifted her up into the air as they wrapped around a ceiling beam. She squeeked and tried to wrestle the chains off. "Stop it, teme! Put me down!"

"Tsuki-chan!" shouted Shijou. He ran towards her captor. He then stopped and prepared a paw, leaving it open. "You don't treat a woman like that, gaki." He then slammed the paw/fist onto the back of Baindo's head. "That's something I developed. Using the enhanced strength my fruit naturally grants and the developed wristbone in of a panda, I created a powerful technique. I call it _Nikukyuu Ken_."

Baindo coughed up blood at the strike. He then turned and glared at Shijou the Werepanda, his leg still remaining as a bunch of chains. "You...you hit me. Not even kaasan or tousan did that!" He let his rage get the best of him and punched Shijou.

Shijou took the weak punch, letting his 'panda fat' absorb what impact there was. "And I know why." He prepared another paw. "You weren't worth it. _Nikukyuu Ken_!" He struck at Baindo's center this time.

Baindo coughed more blood. His face should more rage, but then stood blank, and he smiled. "Kuusarisarisari," he slowly laughed, before laughing louder. "KUUsarisarisari!" He sneered at Shijou. "You moron. You left yourself open. _Rensa Rensa no Bind_!" His left arm turned into chains that launched at the werepanda. They pulled the werepanda past the ceiling beams, creating a hole in the roof in the process, then pulled him down to the floor, hanging him upright. "KUUsarisarisari. Look at the game I trapped today!"

"You may have trapped the panda, but not the human." Shijou reverted to his human form. "In this form, I can escape through the wide space-" The chains tightened and constricted on his human form. He was choked for a second, but squirmed a bit and could breath again. He squirmed and wrestled a bit longer, then stopped. "Worst idea of my life. One size apparently fits all."

"Now then," said Baindo, very stressed by now. "If I get hit ONE MORE TIME, I'm going to-"

"_Entou Joutai_!" shouted Baishuu, punching Baindo in the back. "Bored to death. That's what I am."

Baindo held in the blood and swallowed it. He turned to Baishuu, glaring evilly. "You...are...dead!" He outstretched his right hand and focused. "_Mori Hebiren_!" The hand turned into several chains with harpoons at the tips that shot at Baishuu.

"Whoops!" shouted Baishuu, as he reverted back to normal with a backflip. This soon proved useless, as the chains slithered in mid-air like snakes to gore him. Baishuu leaped away as they hit a wall, then returned to their controller and changed back into his hand. Baishuu just stood, contemplating. "I don't get it. How did he do that?" he asked outloud.

"This coming from a Shape Man," said Baindo to himself. He then spoke aloud to the trio. "Listen up people. Just like you three, I ate an Akuma no Mi. To be specific, it was the _Rensa Rensa no Mi_. My body is that of a Chain Man, allowing me to produce chains from my body parts. I can also, as you saw from the usagi witch, create chains from those chains."

"You can also add harpoons to those chains. I see," said Baishuu. "Perhaps I should keep my distance." He crossed his arms like an 'X' and parted his legs, then focused. "_Ikkou Joutai_!" His arms and legs grew and length and became skinny and lanky. This was continued by his fingers and body. His face also became skinnier. He soon became around seven or eight feet tall, and his stitch lines thickened and greatly darkened. Also, the stitches on his arms and legs stopped crisscrossing and straightened out in a pillar fashion. "Now let's try..." He prepared his right fist. "THIS!" He punched, and the stitches on his right arm stretched to allow the punch to rocket straight at Baindo.

The arm continued to grow, forcing the punch to push Baindo. This sent Baindo headfirst into a wall, forcing his frail body to cough up more blood. Which resulted in poor Tsukiko and Shijou swinging back and forth repeatedly and quickly. "Bad idea, Baishuu!" shouted Shijou before the chains came undone and released the duo.

Tsukiko used her leg strength to get up. "Actually, that was a good idea!"

"Who knew that would work like that?" asked Baishuu, sweatdropping at his lucky strike. He then gripped his arm and it retracted with a sickening snap. "Ow!"

"THAT sounded like it hurt," said Shijou, shaking his head.

"It did, very much so," agreed Baishuu. "I hate using this form, but it DOES help me stay away from the enemy."

"Indeed. I'm guessing you ate a _Hada Hada no Mi_," concluded Shijou.

"Did it taste anything like ours?" asked Tsukiko.

"If your fruits tasted like a big pile of crap seasoned with lemon zest, then yes," said Baishuu. "Bleh!!"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke ran through the doorway. "Damn guys, you can run when you want to," said Naruto.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" questioned Baishuu, Shijou and Tsukiko in unison. "WE'VE HAD TO FIGHT THIS ANNOYING GAKI ALL BY OURSELVES!! SHOW SOME RESPONSIBILITY!!"

"Trust me guys, if you carried _Shuusui_ around your belt, it would take you awhile to get anywhere without missing something. These two just stayed with me to be nice," said Naruto, sweatdropping and shaking his head. He then looked at Tsukiko, who was still in her half-rabbit form. "Oi, what happened here? Are you a Zoan?"

"YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT HAD YOU BEEN HERE ON TIME!" shouted the trio again.

"Oh, nice to know then," he then looked towards Baindo. "What did you do that for? Is he the thief?"

At this point, the trio gave up on Naruto, and decided to just answer him. "Yes."

"Nice job. Disappointed on missing out though-" Baindo suddenly moved his arm. He then slowly stood up. Upon standing up, he glared menacingly and demonically.

"That's it. Time for my deadliest attack!" He charged and clapped his hands behind him. "_Kyodaisushiana Rensa_!" He outstretched his arms and they turned into chains. Thousands of chains that interlocked with each other and, eventually, formed a large web that trapped the four. Worse yet, the web began to tighten.

Baishuu grunted. "Great. Now he can form a spider web of chains and strangle us with them."

"Any ideas?" asked Shijou.

"I could probably cut the chains, but..." Naruto then remembered. 'Wait, if you heat metal to a high enough degree, then it becomes weaker, just like rock. This is gonna hurt, but it should work.' Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke faced Naruto. "What is it? Do you need me for something?"

"Yeah, use a fireball!"

"Nani?!" asked Baishuu, Tsukiko and Shijou.

"Trust me," said Naruto. "Heat up the chains with a fireball!"

Sasuke thought for a moment then realized what Naruto was getting at. "Yosh. Just sit back and relax." Sasuke formed some handsigns. "_Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu_!" He opened his mouth and exhaled a large fireball at the web.

Upon impact, the metal chains superheated. "Uwaah!" shouted Baishuu in pain. "What the hell, Naruto-san?!"

Naruto winced, trying to ignore the pain, and unsheathed his three swords with his open hand. He placed one in his left hand and struggled to put one in his mouth. "_Santoryu_..." Naruto began to spin in place with the chains, ignoring the pain of the friction and the hot metal combined. "_Uzumaki_!" He added chakra and a spinning chakra whirpool took place. It sent out shockwaves the cut every inch of chain.

Upon seeing Naruto free himself and the other three from his 'deadliest attack', Baindo became VERY nervous. "N-Now guys, l-let's talk a-about this rationally like h-humans, okay?" Suddenly, the superheated chains that were his arms began burning his shoulders. "Owowowowowow!!"

"_Santoryu: Oni Giri_!" Naruto slashed Baindo with all three swords. The slash marks formed a three pointed star on Baindo's chest.

This was followed by 'Ikkou Baishuu' delivering another lengthened punch to the chest.

Upon hitting the wall, after Baishuu retracted his arm with a squeek of pain, Baindo looked up to see the two Zoan fruit users glaring at him, with Shijou once again as a werepanda and Tsukiko still as a half-rabbit. To his left and right were Sakura and Sasuke, kunai out and ready to slit his throat. Baindo got up and put his hands in front of him. "Gomennasai! Please forgive us! I'll explain! I'll explain!"

The group raised an eyebrow at the comment. Naruto sighed. "Fine, we'll hear your story."

Baindo, grateful, sat down and began to explain his actions. "We weren't always thieves. We were once a happy family, with two loving parents. We enjoyed that life. But it was taken away in a fire that burned down our home." He looked towards the scattered money. "When I found the _Rensa Rensa no Mi_, I aquired a...mania, if you will."

"Steal then start over," said Shijou. "So you used your fruit power to steal money by mugging shops and merchants."

"I was the brain of our group. I chose all of the best shops to rob to increase our pile." He looked up. "Today's merchant, he wasn't an ordinary one. He lived the good life amongst them."

"But that doesn't make stealing right," said Naruto. "If you steal, that makes everyone think of you as a villain. You still would be thought of that way when you would have started over."

Baindo sat in thought. He looked up. "All right. I know when I've been defeated." He raised his hands. "Kill me if you wish. Stealing IS a crime."

"No," said Naruto. "Instead, I'll have you face some different music." He grabbed Baindo by the collar.

"Hey, wait, teme! Where are you taking me, teme?" Baindo struggled against the humiliation.

"We're taking to merchant-ojiisan. You're going to apologize," said Baishuu tiumphantly.

Baindo sighed in defeat. 'Well, at least I'm not going to die.'

**HHHHHHHHHH**

"You taught your student well, Roronoa," stated Hizuren. "Most would taken the thief up on their offer."

"I taught him a while back that an eye for an eye isn't always even," said Zoro. He stared into the Hokage's crystal ball. "Though I'm surprised that I can see through this thing as well."

"Only because I want you to. I wanted to see how your student would behave." He looked into the looking glass. He saw Baishuu's happy expression as he chatted with Shijou and Tsukiko. "Those three Akuma no Mi vessels...Let's see if we can group them up." He looked up at the silhouette in front of him. "How about it kind sir?"

Zoro looked at the silhouette, and a look of surprise crossed his face. "Oh, it's you! I didn't know you were here!"

** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

There it is, at long last. Dang, I hate writer's block. I couldn't think of anything until I decided to have Baishuu desire to be a ninja. Then, slowly but surely, ideas flowed from my finger tips.

EDIT: Formatting was fixed...AGAIN. (sighs)

Oh, and yes, _Kenpo_ fighting styles will appear, as you have seen, but most of them will be one I thought up on my own.

If anyone can guess who the silhouette belongs to, they get a cookie! ^-^ Same goes for the people who can guess where I got the name for Shijou's 'paw punch' technique from.

Translations! (I wrote down the techniques this time so I won't be forgetting them this time around)

**Fruits**:

Rensa Rensa no Mi- Chain Chain Fruit

Kuma Kuma no Mi, Model: Panda- Bear Bear Fruit, Model: Panda

Usa Usa no Mi- Rabbit Rabbit Fruit (I know in the story she appeared in, it was a copy of Hito Hito no Mi that she ate, but Kasek told me to use Usa Usa no Mi. Which makes sense, since the Mugiwara are still alive and well in my story.)

**Techniques**:

Nikukyuu Ken- Paw Pad Fist

Santoryu: Uzumaki- Three Sword Style: Whirpool

Rensa Rensa no Bind- Chain Chain Bind

Mori Hebiren- Harpoon Snake Chain

Kyodaisushiana Rensa- Giant Cobweb Trap Chain

Nibai Kenpo: Taiyou-Getsu Shougeki- Double Fist Way: Sun-Moon Impact

Nibai Kenpo: Ni-Yon Ken- Double Fist Way: Two-Four Fist

Ikkou Joutai- Line State

Don't forget to review, and get excited for the second part of this chapter! ^-^


End file.
